


特典

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 《拍摄计划》番外
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	特典

“真的不能收下吗？”

树荫下，手里还握着粉色包装盒的黑发少女看上去都快哭了，但她对面的康纳还是一脸歉意的摆摆手。

“对不起…但我真的已经有喜欢的人了。”

“无论如何请再考虑一下吧！下学期见！”

少女最后像是下了狠心一样将礼物和情书往康纳手里一塞，转身飞快的跑掉了。

“康纳真是好受欢迎……”

球场边的男孩子们看到这一幕都啧啧羡慕。

这才是第一学年，康纳已经成为了女孩子们心中的男神，温柔、细心、笑起来让人心动、专注的时候又很帅气，而且还是校田径队的一匹黑马，他的跑酷视频在校内论坛上可是点击率居高不下。

“幸好他早就宣布过有心上人了，不然的话……”

不然的话他们那里还有追女生的机会？男孩子们无不庆幸。

“不过谁也不知道他的‘那一位’是谁呢？”

“从没见他约会过啊！”

“真难想象那样的好学生也会谈恋爱！真不知道他女朋友是个什么样的人…”

“谁说是女朋友？万一是男的呢？”

“咦咦咦？他喜欢男生？那我不是就有可能了？”

“想多了吧你！人家据说是已经同居了！！”

……

围绕康纳的话题永远都有新的焦点，然而，身为话题中心的康纳并不知道，他只是苦恼的看着手里的礼物盒，挠了挠头，算了，比起这个，马上进入的考试周才是更让人头疼的东西。

“康纳？休息一下…”

走进书房的时候已经是晚上十一点多，汉克将热牛奶放在桌上，顺手揉了揉男孩乱糟糟的头发。

“汉克……”

康纳摘下眼镜，抱着男人的腰在柔软的肚腩上蹭了蹭。

考试周以来，康纳已经好几个晚上都在2点以后才钻进被窝，搂着他几乎瞬间就睡着了，这让汉克有些心疼，好在明天就是最后的科目了。

“加油，再坚持一下。”

他低头在男孩嘴唇上浅尝辄止的吻了一下，再多的就不敢了，因为考试的关系他们有一段日子没做了，汉克可算是忍到了极限，再要多来点亲密接触，他真怕自己会不管不顾的将康纳抱到床上去。

其实康纳又何尝不想呢？不过…考虑到第二天能不能起床的问题，男孩还是心有不甘的松开了勾在汉克脖子上的手。

“考完真想在家好好的睡上三天三夜…”

小家伙哀怨的嘟哝了一句，将汉克递给他的牛奶乖乖的喝完，那一点挂在嘴角的白色汁液着实让人有些浮想联翩。

“到时候我陪你。”

不过嘛，到时候是睡上三天三夜还是做上三天三夜那可就不一定了…

汉克伸手将那些奶渍抹去，收走了杯子，走到门口突然又回过头来。

“对了…马上就是我们第一次合作的周年纪念了，公司策划拍个特典，想问问你对剧本有没有什么好的建议？”

因为康纳的学业，他们的专栏已经停更了快要有一个月，公司虽然着急，但也不好勉强，所以眼看着康纳就快放假了，拍摄计划也就迫不及待的提上了日程，当然，也得是等康纳充分休息了之后，否则汉克可是不会同意的。

“唔…随便……”想到第一次合作，康纳仍禁不住有些脸红，手忙脚乱的挥了挥手，重新戴上眼镜假装专注于书本，“你定就好，我都可以。”

反正怎样都无所谓，只要是跟汉克一起。

不过，说是无所谓，但等到了拍摄日进了公司，汉克用一条布巾将他的眼睛蒙起来的时候，康纳还是有几分忐忑——到现在为止他还连剧本都没看过。

他相信凭着汉克的关系，公司不会给他乱安排什么过分的戏，事实上，在得知这家公司的老板居然是汉克的好友时他都大吃了一惊，他总算是知道了为什么自己提出想跟汉克合作的时候，导演笑得一脸神秘的对他说“这你可就得自己去找他商量了”。

“不然呢？”

当时汉克也是一脸无奈，要不是老朋友开着这样一个公司，又对自己百般劝说，他怎么也不至于会“卖身”拍这样的视频来还债，不过能因此而认识了康纳，倒真不得不说是奇妙的缘分了。

“别担心，亲爱的。”男人伸手调整了一下布巾的位置，又在他的小男友嘴角吻了一下，“这次公司决定拍点新东西…你只需要配合我就行。”

绝对服从？这次是这样的题材吗？

他们之前好像还从未尝试过这种，这倒是让康纳内心有些隐约的兴奋起来，不过…

“从现在起就不能摘了吗？”

“当然。先找找感觉，好孩子…”

感觉？他感觉到汉克解开了他的衬衣纽扣，将那件衣服从他身上脱下，当然，他们当然是不可能在化妆间就干起来的，只是换拍摄服而已，至于扩张，来之前在家里汉克已经帮他准备过了。

“伸手。”

眼前一片黑暗，倒是让其他感觉变得更灵敏起来，他听话的伸出手，手臂穿过一件微凉的衬衣，质感很柔软，紧跟着是裤子和马甲。

从服装上来感受，这次的剧本大概他会扮演一个被绑架的小公子哥或者富二代之类的，至少他目前穿得还算正经，不过当然，再正经的衣服在拍摄中也是用来撕的。

换好衣服，男孩被引到旁边的沙发上坐着。

“我出去一下，等我。”

汉克说完，康纳便听见门开关的声音。

他去哪儿了？

男孩坐在沙发上，虽然是他熟悉的环境，但被蒙住眼睛一个人留在这里还是让人心里有些紧张起来，只能而且时间似乎也被黑暗拉长了，他感觉汉克去了好久都没回来。

他们不会打算就这样开始拍摄吧？汉克会不会突然冲进来化身成“绑匪”？

康纳胡思乱想的猜测着，要不还是给他打个电话吧？他记起手机刚才是放在化妆台上了，于是站起身摸索着走过去，指尖刚碰到桌面，就听见门被打开了。

“汉克？！”

男孩被吓了一跳，下意识的喊出声来，不过这一次回答他的是一个活泼的女声。

“康纳！我的宝贝！”

紧跟着钻进鼻腔的是玛格丽特香水的味道。

“玛姬！！”

康纳笑了起来，他的经纪人，永远最懂他的玛姬美人，算下来他们也都一个多月没见了。

男孩伸出手回应了对方热情的拥抱，还被在脸上亲了一下。

“你知道汉克去哪儿了吗？”

“他去摄影棚了，跟我走吧，我带你过去。”

被牵着手引去摄影棚的路上他们又陆续遇到个几个熟人，收获了不少充满笑意的问候，不过康纳仍还是不免有些紧张。

他有一个多月没面对镜头了，尽管汉克一再安抚他这次的拍摄很简单，只是十几分钟的特典，他跟着感觉走就行，其他交给自己就可以了。

想到汉克，男孩又觉得心安了不少，自从跟汉克第一次搭档以后，他们便绑定了合作关系，此后的视频康纳都只跟汉克一个人拍，这是他们自己要求的，公司对此也完全没有异议甚至喜闻乐见，反正他俩的合作哪一次都能带来超乎寻常的热度，完全胜过他们任何一次单人，尤其是在汉克同意露脸之后——那双深情的蓝眼睛可是少男杀手啊！

去年年末，仅仅才推出了三个视频的他们就已经拿到了“年度最佳搭档”和“年度最优质视频”奖，而汉克更是在获奖采访时直言不讳两人已经是同居情侣关系，本以为恋情的公开会让两人多多少少受些影响，结果，新年的第一个季度，汉克x康纳 依旧是热门榜的第一位，甚至多了不少的粉丝和订阅量，留言区里一片尖叫“汉康是真的！”“世界上最甜的cp！”。

一想到这些，康纳就感觉心里暖暖的，再没有什么是比这更美好的了。

经纪人握着他的手推开门，有淡淡的甜香——怎么？我被绑到糖果仓库了吗？男孩在心里嘀咕了一声，不过摄影机运转的声音倒是让他感觉到了久违的熟悉，紧跟着是好几声热情的招呼——

“哦！康纳来了！我们的小甜心！”这是摄影师，他总是第一个发现主角。

“小男孩~你好像有点紧张？”果然什么都逃不过导演的眼睛。

“康纳！我给你带了我自己烤的小饼干！”助理好像永远在担心他体力不够。

“宝贝！你穿这身真好看！”服装师娇里娇气的夸奖发自内心，但是…得了吧我知道你设计的衣服再好看也会被撕掉！

……

最后是汉克，老男人温暖厚实的手掌从经纪人手里将康纳的双手接过去包握在掌中。

“你真美。”

他在男孩的手心轻轻挠了一下，尽管他们已经肌肤相亲过很多次，但这样的小动作仍足以让康纳心跳加速。

“OK！灯光！灯光注意了！”

导演拍着手开始指挥现场人员，康纳小声的问了一句“现在就开始吗”，这比他想象的要快，而且他仍旧不知道会拍些什么。

“别担心，有我。”

汉克捏了捏他的手。

好吧，临场发挥的拍摄他也不是完全没有过，有时候公司就喜欢搞这样的噱头，美其名曰更有真实感。

“三、二、一——ACTION！！”

“砰——”

一声响亮的枪声响了起来，还没来得及反应过来，康纳感觉有人扯松了他脑后的绳结，那块布巾飘落下来，同时飘落的还有他眼前亮闪闪花花绿绿的彩纸……

这是什么？

男孩惊讶的看向周围，哪里是什么仓库，又哪儿有什么摄像机，整个摄影棚被鲜花和彩带装饰着，他穿着深灰色西装站在扎着蝴蝶结的拱门下，身旁是高高的香槟塔和蛋糕。

“嗨，康纳。”

他同样穿着礼服的男友吻了吻他的手单膝跪下来，打开戒指盒时手有些颤抖——

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

新学年开学。

“康纳！”穿着太阳裙的少女笑盈盈的跑过来，“还记得我吗？…真的不能给我个机会？”

“啊、是你！抱歉…”男孩腼腆的举起手，那枚银色指环在无名指上闪闪发亮，“谢谢你的心意…但是，我已经结婚了。”


End file.
